Dragon Ball X-Treme
by Valo79
Summary: This is the story of a new and extremely rare breed of hero named Valo. He comes to Earth to thank whoever killed his younget brother, Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan himself. See how the story unfolds as you read Dragon Ball X-Treme.
1. Chapter 1

Preface:

My name is Valo. I'm a Saiyan. An extremely rare breed of Saiyan. One that can ascend 32 times and is extremely strong for his stawky size. I was born into the house of Paragis. My mother's name was Gahna. She died giving birth to my younger brother, Broly. I'm looking for my brother's killer so that I can meet with him and his family. I'd like to shake his hand because Broly was getting way out of control, killing off planets full of peaceful people. I feel that's going way too far. I'd like to thank the man that ended his life. I hear he's a Saiyan named Kakarot. I hear he lives on a planet called Earth. I hear it's very beautiful there. I'm on my way there right now. It'll take 5 more days for me to get there from where I'm at now. I'm 2 days into the journey now. I hear Prince Vegeta is there as well. I can't wait to get there. I hear that Broly had killed our father, Paragis. I wonder why? That sounds like pure madness. That confuses me. Why would he kill his own father?

Chapter 1:

It's been 5 days now. I can see Earth now. It really _is_ a beautiful planet. It's very small, but it's very beautiful from space. It doesn't have a moon. I think I know why. I did hear that there is a Namekian that lives there. I hear that his name is Piccolo. I also hear he's incredibly strong. I hear that he aided in the demise of my brother. I'd like to meet him as well and shake his hand. I'd like to thank my brother's killer and all that helped him. I'm in the atmosphere and making my desent now. It's very choppy going through this planet's atmosphere. That's a good sign. That means it supports life quite well. It shields the surface from ultra-violet radiation from the star. I should brace myself. I'm getting close to the planet's surface.

I just landed. I left a pretty good sized crater. I'm looking around. It really _is_ beautiful. It's just like a dream. As I look around the planet, I noticed one big difference between me and the dominant species of this planet. They look just like I do only they don't have a tail like I do. I had better hide my tail or there will be mass panic in every city I go to and I don't want to alarm anyone. I wrap my tail around my waiste so I blend in with everybody else except my clothes. I'm wearing Saiyan formal wear so I don't blend in very well, although I'm dressed very nice.

I try to sense where the strongest inhabitants on this planet are currently at. I find Kakarot shockingly easy. His power level sticks out like a sore thumb right now. It seems he's powering up. It's amazing how fast his power level is going up. It's skyrocketing. I can beat him quickly, though. I wouldn't, though. I just want to thank him for killing Broly, my brother.

I fly to his location with my power level masked so I'll seem a lot weaker than I really am. His hair is blue. It's amazing. He has become a Super Saiyan God. Luckily, I was born with that power. When I reach him, I make my presence known to him.

"Hey, Kakarot." I say to him. He turns to look at me with a look of surprise on his face. "Who are you? How do you know that name? You have to be a Saiyan to know that name." he says to me with a serious look. "You're correct, Kakarot. I _am_ a Saiyan. My name is Valo. I was born into the house of Paragis. Broly was my younger brother." I say.

He looks at me in utter shock, then he stands as if to fight me. "There's no need to defend yourself or others. I'm not here to fight. I'd like to thank you for killing my brother. I feel that he went too far." I say to Kakarot. Kakarot gets out of his stance and looks relieved."How did you know it was me who killed Broly?" Kakarot said. "I stay very well informed. I also know that there was more than one person that had to assist you. I'd like to thank them as well." I tell him. "Follow me. I'll take you to them." he says. He then asks, "Or would you like to get there faster?" "I'm in no hurry. I'll follow you." I say to him.

We then fly to an island with a pink house on it with a few people congregated on it in front of the house. "Hi, everyone. This is Valo. Broly's older brother." he informs everyone. They all look quite alarmed. A few of them got into stances."He's not here to fight. He's here to thank us." he tells them. They all look very relieved after he tells them that I'm not here to get revenge over my fallen brother.

"I'd like to thank all of you people for killing my younger brother. It's a relief knowing now that he's dead, the Galaxy is a safer place." I say to everyone as I extend my hand to Kakarot. " Kakarot, I'd like to shake your hand for your heroism. Thank you most of all." I say to Kakarot. He extends his hand and shakes mine. "Thank you so much, Kakarot. You've done me a rather large favor by killing my brother. He was out of control. You done a service, not only for me, but for the entire Galaxy as well because he would've destroyed it." I say to him as a gesture of friendship.

"Now, where is Prince Vegeta?" I ask out of curiosity. Vegeta comes out from behind everyone. I llook in Surprise and kneel. "Hail Vegeta." I say out of respect for the prince of all Saiyans. " You may rise." he says to me. I stand up. "You're very respectful. You always were loyal, Valo." he says. " Thank you, my prince." I respectfully say. " You're welcome." he says. He then asks, "How long has it been, Valo?" "25 long years." I inform him. I ask, "Where did you go? Here?" "Yes. I've been living on this planet for 25 years."

"It's very beautiful here. I hear you have a family. Where are they? I want to see the family of my best friend I haven't seen in 25 long years." I say to Vegeta. Just then, I sense a huge power level. "Something doesn't feel right. I sense an enormous power level." I say. "I feel it too. This is big. Whoever it is, he or she is the strongest person I've ever felt. His or her power level dwarfs Broly's by a lot." Piccolo said. "It's a her and she really is strong. She destroys entire solar systems at a time." I say as a warning to everyone.

"What's her name?" asks Kakarot's oldest son, Gohan. "Her name is Torga. She's actually a Saiyan that's almost as powerful as I am and that's pretty powerful." I answer him. "All of you would be extremely surprised about how strong we are." "You don't feel too strong." says Kakarot's youngest son, Goten. "Yeah. You don't seem to tough. You feel like a pushover." says his friend, Trunks. "Yes, but I'm hiding the vast majority of my power." I say as I reveal my true power. Everyone looks at me, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

"Why so surprised? Have you ever heard of a Hyper Saiyan?" I ask. "What is a Hyper Saiyan?" asks an old man, named Master Roshi. "I'll show you, but I must tell all of you that I'm like my brother when it comes to power. That means I can ascend to Legendary ascentions like Broly could and like my brother, I don't need to train, yet I'm so strong." I say to everyone. "Why did you not say you were so strong, Valo?" asks Vegeta. "We really needed to know all of this sooner." "She wasn't here sooner, Vegeta. I didn't need to tell you anything yet." I say to Vegeta. Suddenly, a muscular female Saiyan named Torga lands in front of us, laughing, maniacally. She produces a ki orb with enough energy in it to decimate the immediate area. I produce a ki orb of my own. "Torga, you've went too far. I may not live here, but I will defend it as if I do. These people have done nothing to you." I said to her.

"I don't care. I'm taking this planet to be sold. Someone has already purchased it. They paid a lot of gold for this pathetic planet." she says in a very cruel and uncaring voice. "Oh wow. You have a good reason to be here now. That is extremely rare. Now I'm worried." I say in an attempt to calm her down at least a little. "Who bought this planet?" I ask purely out of curiosity. "That's information that I can't give you." she says. "Well, it seems you do your newly acquired job well." I say out of respect. "I won't let you collect, though. I just can't let this innocent race of people get wiped out. It's too beautiful here anyway." I say to Torga as a challenge and get into a fighting stance. She throws the ki orb at me. I swat it away as if it were nothing and then rush and then hit her in the face, knocking her back 100 meters. I ascend to Legendary Super Saiyan and persue her to attack her, but she surprises me by ascending to Super Saiyan 4. It's amazing how far she can push herself. She kicks me in the left temple, almost knocking mme unconscious. Kakarot comes to my aid and picks me up. "Are you ok?" he asks me out of concern. I shake the stars out of my eyes and mods my head yes. "I'll be fine, Kakarot. She just took me by surprise is all. It isn't going to happen again." I say. I then ascend to Legendary Super Saiyan 4 and rush attack her again, only this time I knock her through a loop.

She wipes the blood from her mouth. "You're just full of surprises. Aren't you, Valo?" she says, laughing maniacally. "You're just like my brother only far worse, Torga. You have to be dealt with now." I say. Kakarot ascends to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4 and rushes Torga. She tries to block us both, but she fails as we have ascended too high for her to handle us at her current ascention. I produce a ki orb and throw it at her. I hit my intended Target with an explosion that was absolutely spectacular. She flies out of the explosion as if it didn't affect her at all. it is quite clear she has ascended to Hyper Saiyan so I ascend to Legendary Hyper Saiyan God Legendary Hyper Saiyan 2. The hair on my head, face and body is shining white. "I've been hiding this ability from everyone for all of my life. Now you will be the first to experience it first hand, Torga." I say in anger. "Well, why don't you show me what you're capable of, Valo. I don't think you can do anything to me." Torga says, not knowing what I'm truly capable of.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Finale

Chapter 2

Torga immediately ascends to Hyper Saiyan 4 and rushes me to attack. I immediately attempt to block her, but she's too strong. Torga knocks me back an incredible distance. Near the end of my trip backwards, I hit a mountain and travel through it, reaching the other side before I come crashing down onto the ground. The mountain I went through came falling down, reduced to nothing more than rubble. I get to my feet and ascend to my maximum ascention, Legendary Hyper Saiyan God Legendary Hyper Saiyan 4. the look on Torga's face was one of extreme fear. She was now terrified of me. I charge up my most powerful area destroying ki waves, which takes 10 seconds. I aim at Torga and release the ki waves at her. Torga is so terrified she can't move from where she is. The ki wave hits her directly and not only kills her and takes care of our biggest problem, it destroys the entire area that we're in. Luckily, we aren't near any settlements, large or small.

"Is it over?" a very familiar voice calmly and casually asks. "Lord Beerus! Yes. It's over. Valo took good care of it." Kakarot said. I transmit to Beerus' location, so close that I'm right in his cat-like face, staring hard in his eyes. Lord Beerus, God of Destruction, cowers in my presence. "Get out of here, cat. Go drink your cream." I say, talking down to a God. "Why are you talking to him like that?" said Vegeta. "Because I despise any being who destroys planets full of people, innocent and guilty. I don't care if he is a God and that is his job. And I absolutely hate any being who intimidates and undermining the power of the leader of the people of those planets before he destroys said planet and he does that. he did it to your father, King Vegeta, before he had Freeza destroy our home planet of Vegeta." I yell to Vegeta. "Now you know whose responsible for our home's destruction. What now?" I continue.

"He couldn't have done it. He just couldn't have. Why are you saying this?" Vegeta said and asked. "Because I'm very well informed. Nothing is ever kept from me. Nothing whatsoever. I, as well, thought you deserved to know. You know I won't lie to you. You're my best friend. I can't lie to you." I say in a calmer voice. "Besides, Torga never comes to any planet alone. There's more to come. Far more." I warn everyone. "Their prosedure is to wait one week and then swarm the area with low level soldiers. They will stop at nothing to ensure the sale of this planet to whoever purchased it." I say. "So they won't stop until everyone's dead?" asks Gohan. "Yes. That is standard prosedure." I say.

"But why?" asks Kakarot. "Because they have to prepare the planet for the transaction. That's why. There can be no life on this planet when it is given to the customer. Right, Lord Beerus? You are their boss. Are you not?" I say. Beerus swallows hard, knowing I was telling the truth. "Is that true, Beerus?" asks Kakarot. "Yes it's all true. I was going to resign soon anyway. " said Beerus. "What's the big hold-up, then?" Vegeta asks with a voice of severe anger. "I'm going to do so tomorrow." said Beerus. "He wouldn't be lying. He's been talking about resigning from that position for months." said Whis. "Then do it, cat. No one's stopping you. You have until tomorrow to resign from that position, but refund the credits that the customer spent on this planet first." I bark at Beerus. "Resign or die. either way, you'll be out of the job." I conclude in a threatening mannor.

Beerus looks at me, terrified. "You're going to kill him?" Kakarot asks. "Yes. It's better he's dead than him being the boss of that kind of business. I'm not asking you to agree with it. I'm not asking you to kill him yourselves, but if he doesn't resign by tomorrow, I will kill him and none of you are capable of stopping me. None of you could, even if all of you work as a team to do so." I say to everyone there. Tomorrow comes as Beerus informs us all that he resigned. "Did he really resign, Whis?" I ask. "Yes he did. He also ordered to give the customer a full refund before he resigned." said Whis. "Did they follow that order?" I asked. "Yes they did. He made sure they did so before he resigned. He gave the customer a false explanation, ended the transmission and finally resigned a relieved God." Whis finally said. "Did they leave?" asked Kakarot. "Yes they did. I ordered them to take Earth off of the market permanently before I ordered them to leave, then resigning." said Beerus. "Great job, Beerus. Now I think I'll treat you better from now on." I say with a smile on my face.

The End.


End file.
